


waiting in vain

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Affairs, Bottom Niall, Car Sex, Cheating, Little bit of Fluff, M/M, Older Harry, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad Niall, Secret Relationship?, Smut, Top Harry, Younger Niall, angst so much angst, he doesn't mean to be but, some het scenes but nothing major at all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:39:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8391106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "you know he looked right at me today, and pretty much told me I was worthless, and you know what? It hurt. It hurts because even after what he's done, what he's put me through, what he says still counts. So what kind of person does that make me? that can't stop loving someone like him?" Or in which harry is spoken for but when it comes to niall he doesn't really care.





	

"One more round?" Louis slurs his words hitting Niall's neck causing goosebumps to rise and a shiver to rattle down his spine. His breath stinks absolutely rotten of beer and the burger he just devoured and it causes Niall to wrinkle his nose and turn his face. "How about a mint instead or a piece of gum" Niall mumbles shoving Louis off him. He's done with this for tonight. He just wants to go home, maybe phone in for a kebab then go to bed. Louis however has other plans he's always wanting to be social and hang out in the newest clubs and pubs whereas Niall likes to stick to his local and his small group of friends. He doesn't know why they get along so well doesn't know why he's been friends with the loud outspoken lad for so long but that's just one of the many questions he has. Louis huffs laying his head on his folded arms staring at Niall with his glistening eyes which are slowly dropping yeah he's definitely well on drunk. "You never give yourself a break mate" he says suddenly yet seriously and yeah Niall knows that, but he doesn't need another one of Louis' "let your hair down you're only young once" lectures. "I don't need a break I'm perfectly happy and content" Niall replies gruffly taking a long drink from his glass of apple juice he had bought when Louis decided to buy his weeks salary worth of shots. 

"you sure 'bout that?" Louis asks again his voice soft but his eyes hard and full of questions. He cares about him Niall know he does but sometimes he wishes Louis just left him be to live his life the way he wanted. He purses his lips his fingers picking with the strings falling from the rips on his skinny jeans his fingers pulling on the thread to try to calm himself down, more people are entering the club they're residing at and closed up suddenly "I'm fine Lou, I'm fine" his reply is as soft as the look on Louis' face as he looks into the brunettes blue eyes quite like his own until Louis' nods letting out an obnoxious breath before speaking "You know what you need?" Niall hums letting him know he's listening "you need a good shag" he chokes on his sweet drink his cheeks flaming as Louis just smirks at him. wanker. "jesus could you be any louder" Niall groans smacking his gently on his arm. "I'm serious we could go to that gay club you like" Niall takes a moment to ponder over the idea he admits that does sound good far better than sitting in this crowded place. "the one you met that fit Italian bloke what's his name again?" Louis' eyebrows furrow and he snaps his fingers trying to recall the name of the yeah Niall agrees incredibly fit Italian beaut Niall had a short- very short, fling of some sorts with. "He's not important" he quickly mumbles taking a drink out of his juice to cleanse his dry throat. He turns to Louis with a sarcastic smile "or we could always you know, go home"  
just as he expects Louis snorts downing the rest of his vodka and coke "nice try little one but it's hardly even ten yet ya' old man" he should of expected that reply really but it still makes him huff and pout his lips a little in frustration. "Now I'm going to work some charm on some ladies" Niall snorts into his cup ignoring Louis' kick to his ankle as he gives him the finger "if making a fool of yourself is considered charm these days.." the blonde trails off giggling into his cup as Louis' stands up shooting him the finger again "prick" he shouts back at Niall but the word has no heat to it as he just shakes his head sliding over to a very pretty girl with long thick waves of red hair falling down her back. 

He's all alone at the table and all he wants is his bed and a nice cup of hot chocolate maybe a shower if he has time. Maybe Louis' right he thinks. Maybe he is an old man. An old soul Eoghan calls him which yes he agrees he is sort of an old soul. He twiddles his fingers together stopping the urge to bite his nails nervously by pinching his thigh a little which brings him back down to earth and he doesn't feel as claustrophobic as before, he's trying to block out the annoying beat of the club music, obnoxious beats and repeating lyrics aren't really his forte. He doesn't want to look like a complete loner so he pulls out his phone casually scrolling through his messages replying back to his cousins and Laura just to pass time waiting for Louis to decide if he's hooking up with someone tonight or not. He hopes it's the latter. 

"Is this seat taken?"

He looks up to see where the voice came from and oh. its a guy. An extremely attractive guy, Niall can feel his whole body sinking deeper into the uncomfortable seat as he locks his phone sticking it in between his thighs. "um, no I guess not " he breathes out forcing a smile on his face as the guys smiles brightly licking over his lips before sitting down in what was Louis' chair. He can already feel his nerves setting a ripple through his stomach but he blocks it out and just breathes. " so why are sitting here all alone for?" The guy asks tilting his head slightly. The first thing Niall notices is that he's absolutely stunning, his eyes are bright even in the dark of the room and they're staring straight into his like he's trying to read Niall's every thought, he's got broad shoulders and a strong jawline covered in a slight dusting of oh so attractive stubble that practically makes Niall squirm and wow he has to scald himself to slow down he's only talked to this guy for no longer than a minute. 

"my friend is over there trying to get lucky I guess" he replies nodding his head towards Louis who is moving his hands all over the place his mouth moving a million miles per hour as he talks to the pretty red head. Niall shakes his head at him as Louis sends him a wink, which looks like he's just blinking something out his eye due to the amount of drink he's consumed, his way as their eyes meet for a moment. " ah so he left you all alone " the boy chuckles slightly as he moves his chair towards Niall. He swallows his fingers curving into his jumper as he catches a whiff of the guys cologne.  
"Basically" the guy nods obviously amused or he's just being polite Niall can't decide. "I'm Harry" Niall nods, it suits him. "Niall" he offers back smiling a real smile this time as the guy- harry smiles a little his deep set dimples popping slightly and god, Niall can feel his entire being melting. "So Niall, you don't look too happy"  
Is he really that obvious? 

"I am happy, just you know" he trails off once again his head again nodding towards Louis and Harry let's out a noise of realization. " do you fancy her? " Niall practically chokes as he let's out a giggle at Harry's words "fancy who exactly?" He asks his eyes boring into Harry's own jade ones. He doesn't feel awkward he realises. He feels at ease. "That girl your friend is chatting up" Harry glances over to Louis "or should I say attempting to chat up" Niall feels bad as he laughs a little at Harry's words because true the red head looks incredibly uncomfortable even from where they're sitting poor Louis. "Of course I don't, not really my thing" he replies bashfully his eyes looking down at the ground as Harry squints his eyes a little at him, he's not one for telling complete strangers his sexuality, not that's he's ashamed or in the closet he just doesn't know the reaction he'll get. People, he's come to realise are the most brutal things on earth.  
He looks up just as the short haired brunettes eyes widen in what he hopes is realisation and then a smirk settles on his unfairly pretty face. 

"So Niall" he let's his name roll on his tongue his lips curving "tell me about yourself"

**Author's Note:**

> hello guys 
> 
> so this fic is based on a relationship in a British soap opera called emmerdale but I'll be mixing up the plot and adding my own scenes. 
> 
> okay hope you enjoy! Please leave comments so I know how yall feel about this and if i should continue! X


End file.
